No I Don't (New Version)
It's National Help Day in the World of Georgia, and Italy decides to participate in it; if only if Maraya needs his help. Description At the beginning, when Italy wakes Maraya up, he explains what National Help Day is while he undresses Maraya. He explains that National Help Day is a holiday to help other people as much as possible. Then Italy admits that he'll explain about it more when they get to the kitchen. In the kitchen, Italy explains more to Maraya while she makes her own breakfast! Willingly, Maraya tries to reach the cereal, which is located on the middle shelf in the cabinet. Becoming shocked, Italy asks Maraya if she needs help reaching the cereal and making her breakfast. Trying to be mature, Maraya tells him, "I don't need help. I'm a big girl." Italy shrugs as he chuckles about Maraya growing up. Later during the day, Maraya has her afternoon snack, and Italy walks by her and asks her if she needs help opening her banana. Maraya answers Italy as she says, "I don't need help. I'm a big girl." Then she begins eating her snack as he becomes puzzled about why she doesn't want any help. Then, after her snack, Maraya takes her bath and tries washing her back. Again, Italy walks by her in the bathroom and asks, "Maraya, do you need some help washing your back?" For the third time, Maraya answers, "I don't need help. I'm a big girl." Later, at dinnertime, Maraya and Italy are sitting at the dinner table, eating spaghetti. Maraya, of course, is eating her spaghetti like a "big girl." However, Italy gets up from the table and asks Maraya if she wants her spaghetti to be "cut up." Being enraged, Maraya yells at Italy, "I don't need my spaghetti to be cut up because I'm not a baby, I'm a big girl!" The next day, Italy wakes up Maraya and asks her if she wants to go to the park. Maraya gets out of bed, excited, as she runs to the door. When they reach outside, Maraya gets in the car and tries to buckle up her seatbelt by herself, but unfortunately, her seatbelt is stuck and then she had to yell for Italy's help to get the seatbelt unstuck and get all buckled up for the park. When they got to the park, Maraya gets excited as she runs to the swings. Unfortunately, her feet can't reach the ground she had to yell for Italy's help again. Italy runs over to Maraya and pushes her on the swing as he was told by her. Then Maraya gets off the swing to go to the seesaw. Again, Maraya yells for Italy's help as he runs over to her and lifts her on the seesaw. All of a sudden, Maraya discovers that she needs another friend in order to play on the seesaw. Then Rosa and her mom come to the park too. Rosa points out the seesaw to her mom and asks if she can play on it too. Her mom says sure as she lifts her on the seesaw. After they were lifted on there, they have fun together while Italy and Rosa's mom were talking about the National Help Day contest. Later, Maraya, Italy, Rosa, and her mom go to the National Help Day contest at 4:00 to see who will win. At the end, Maraya amd Italy had won the National Help Day contest and got their picture taken, along with Rosa and her mom getting their picture taken with them. After they get their picture taken, Maraya learned an important lesson; and the lesson she learned was that whenever you need help, get someone to help you right away! Characters *Maraya *Italy *Rosa *Rosa's Mom *Announcer (not seen) Trivia *This is the 76th special episode of the show. *Maraya did not need help from Italy until they reached to the car. *Maraya's learned lesson was that whenever you need help, get it right away! Transcript Coming soon! Category:List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Special Episodes